warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Life
a story for the 100 themes contest by mistybird each theme covers a moon Kithood READ: there are a few grammar mistakes in here that are PURPOSEFUL, to seem like it's actually little kids talking. Introduction -moon one- "I am afraid to tell you this, but something is wrong." These were the words of a medicine cat - Ravenheart. "You don't seem sorry," replied an Abyssinian tom, his amber eyes flaring up. "I am - to put it nicely - sorry your daughters and sons will be called freaks for most of their lives, Firewind," this time the sympathy showed in his eyes, and Firewind grimaced before heading in to the Nursery. "It's so weird," whispers Nightsong, a black she-cat (Firewind's mate), tears forming in her eyes, "But the worst part is I can't help loving them anyways." Firewind leans over his kits, and sees that on all but one, their ears are folded backwards. "Two boys, three girls." Ravenheart confirmed, looking over at the kits with an expression of pity. "They might have a tough life." "Why?" Nightsong asked, suddenly alert and looking at the medicine cat. "You know how our Clan is - they won't accept change." Ravenheart murmured, followed by a sad sigh. "Firewind, let's name them now." Nightsong decided on a whim, watching the little kittens suckle her. "That one is Fawnkit." she flicked her tail at a she-cat - looking exactly like Firewind. "This one is Beechkit. He looks like my father.." Firewind said, pointing at a sorrel Abyssinian. The kit mewed loudly in response, and Nightsong laughed. Nightsong looked at the other tom, who is the one kit with normal ears, and softly said, "Midnightkit." "Appropriate name, he looks just like you, Nightsong," whispered Firewind, "This one should be Breezekit. She's moving already." And indeed, Breezekit was squirming around in circles. "The last one... She should be Sootkit." Memories rushed through Nightsong of her life in the city. "What's that?" she asked, pointing her tail at the black clouds. "Soot," Firewind replied, grimacing, "It's gross." "I think it's beautiful." ---- "Firewiiind! Get in here! They're opening their eyes! GET IN HERE YOU ARE MISSING IMPORTANT STUFF!" "I'm coming!" yelled back Firewind, frantically racing to the Nursery. "You missed iwt, Dad." squeaked Sootkit, "I can seeeeee!" she stared up at him with big amber eyes, and is quickly tackled by Beechkit, and they both trip over each other in a chase. "Dad?" Firewind turned to look at Nightsong accusingly, and she gives him a guilty smile. "You called your father "Dad"," she pointed out, and licks her pelt so she can turn away. "Yes, but I was a loner! You don't do that in the Clans!" "Oh, sorry not sorry." Nightsong purred in response, grabbing Breezekit by the scruff of her neck. "Stop trying to run away!" "Milk! Milk! Milk!" Midnightkit and Fawnkit yelled out in sync, and burst out laughing as their mother laid down with a sigh. "You kits should be grateful that you're the only ones in the nursery." "Mommmm! I'm boreeeed!" Both Nightsong and Firewing looked at each other and sighed. Complicated -moon two- "Let's put ants in Duskwing's nest!" blurted out Beechkit, his green eyes lighting up in excitement. "No! You know that she'll freak out at us and get us in even more trouble! She hates us!" Sootkit looked around nervously - even talking about doing that would get them in huge trouble. "C'mon, Breezekit! It'll be so funny!" pleaded Beechkit, trying to look as adorable as possible. "Pwease?" Sootkit looked down at her paws. It would be funny. And she's so mean to us! But we'll get in trouble... I wonder why, it won't do any lasting damage. "...Fine." "Yes! C'mon, I know exactly where to find 'em!" Beechkit said, bursting with excitement. He raced off as soon as he finished speaking. Sootkit streaked after him. They went into an area of the WillowClan camp shaded by the Clan's prized tree - a giant willow. Ants crawled all around it, unaware that two kits (or to them - young of the monsters) were about to ruin a bunch of their lives. "Hmmm..." Sootkit mumbled, looking at the moss and cocking her head. "I have a idea!" announced Beechkit. He hooked a bunch of moss on his claw, and filled it with ants. Now, even though this might sound a little weird and cheesy, but remember that these two-moon-old kits had no clue what they were doing, and thought it was perfectly okay. But, Sootkit did the same, and giggling madly as the sun started to set, they ran back across the camp to the Nursery. They tucked the moss into Duskwing's nest - right as, unfortunately for Beechkit and Sootkit, Duskwing walked in. Sootkit and Beechkit looked at each other, petrified, but Duskwing, unlike her usual grumpy self, merely smiled at the kits, and said, "Changing my moss? How nice of you!" Yes, of course, right when they weren't being nice. But Sootkit and Beechkit sat there, unable to bring themselves to do anything, and Duskwing lied down, settling her self in the ant filled moss. And you can only imagine how loudly she screamed, even though she only noticed after about five minutes, once they were in her fur. Those poor kits inside of her probably had their eardrums busted. Step one for chaos: completed. Beechkit was overly sensitive to a lot of things, and loud noises were one of those things. He squealed, terrified Duskwing was going to hunt him down and murder him. So, trying to make his secret escape, beginning his life as a secretive rogue, he stuck his head through the woven branches, trying to get through. Not a smart move. The branches dug into his back, and he began to bawl. Step two for chaos: completed. Sootkit, panicking at all the screaming and frantically running around and now the warriors had come in and were never going to let her be an apprentice! So, like Beechkit, Sootkit tried to escape. She ran into the escape tunnel they were about to close because it was almost on the breaking point (fortunately for Sootkit, she didn't weigh enough to set anything off). She had forgotten her safety procedures, and fell straight into a trap, meant for the enemy if they were to follow. It was a hole, dug down deep, and she couldn't jump out. Normal cats couldn't jump out, only the greatest of climbers and hunters. Sootkit looked around, so scared, it took effort to breathe normally. Shaking madly, she curled up into a ball, crying silently, too petrified to cry for help. She could hear the sharp beating of her heart, and the walls of the tunnel blurred, and everything became a brown blob. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Sootkit thought, shaking uncontrollably. The pressure and adrenaline was too much for the little kit, and she closed her eyes, crashing down from the whole exhaustion of the day. ---- When Sootkit's eyes opened, she was even more sure she was dead. She had never been outside of camp before, so when she awoke in this shaded clearing under a spruce tree, naturally, the kit thought she was in StarClan. Her eyes widened, and she backed into another spruce. She looked around, terrified, and saw Beechkit and Firewind staring up at her. "You died too?" she exclaimed, horrified. But strangely enough, this didn't feel like StarClan. It smelled like home (to her, fresh moss, WillowClan cats, herbs, and prey), and mice, and tree bark. "You're not dead," Firewind commented dryly. "You're outside the camp. Your mother and I thought this conversation should be private." "What- what happened?" Sootkit asked groggily, but even as she said it, she knew exactly what happened. Firewind looked at her so fiercely that she looked down at her paws, shame coursing through her. "You know exactly what happened, and it was very wrong of you." "Why?" interjected Beechkit, "We didn't kill her or anything, why was it wrong?" Firewind looked down, unsure of what to say. "Well... Right.. Right is when you do something that benefits your Clan, wherever your loyalties are, your loved ones, and yourself. Wrong is when you," he stopped, pausing to think, "Wrong is when you do bad to those things. It-it's complicated. But don't do that again, you need to apologize." Making History "Who wants to be told a story?" "Me!" The words chorused through the seven kits sitting there. Breezekit, Sootkit, Beechkit, Fawnkit, Midnightkit, and two rogue kits - Baykit and Shrewkit. They were each a moon older then Sootkit, and the young two-moon old kits, Icekit, Tumblekit, and Leafkit were napping in the Nursery. Sootkit sat there, preparing to listen, sucking in the bliss that she could actually have friends that weren't her siblings! Grayfeather, the elder who was speaking, smiled, and sat up importantly. "About what?" What Grayfeather didn't know, was that each of these kits knew exactly what they wanted and had to have it. "Romance!" Fawnkit chirped. "LionClan!" cheered Beechkit and Shrewkit. "LeopardClan!" Sootkit, Breezekit, and Baykit demanded. "BATTLES!" Midnightkit announced, and fell over in a fit of giggles as the others turned and stared. "That's okay, I can tell you a story with each one." Grayfeather said. Her eyes flickered around each kit, and Sootkit could see the loneliness in her eyes. There weren't any other elders, and it was easy to tell that Grayfeather savored the time she had with the kits. "Once, many, many moons ago, there was a cat. "His name was Darkfang. He might sound like a vicious warrior, but he wasn't, but he was very talented. But despite that, his colors were different than all of the other cats in LeopardClan. He was pure black, and his talents were the only thing that kept him in the Clan." Grayfeather began. "The leaf-bare nights were harsh, the days were cold, and LeopardClan was starving. Their forests contained much more prey than LionClan's plains, but TigerClan, with their thick stretch of pine trees, sheltered prey and cats from the snow, had the most. LeopardClan cats were clever, and were constantly at war with TigerClan and LionClan over territory. A battle was won. A battle that made history. A battle where love was lost, and leaders fell. The Battle of the Pine Woods. ""Oakfur, Darkfang, Skyfeather, Leafclaw, Mintsong, Hollypool, and Parsleytail, you attack first. The first three of you climb the trees. Disguise your scent by rolling in the pine needles. You ''must''succeed. You know how crucial this is too our attack, but pine trees are hard to climb. You must not fall. The other four of you, hunt on their territory. Take and bury your prey until they find you. Once they do... You are fighting to kill." "This is risky, Dawnstar." Leafclaw replied, with a frown. "Isn't everything risky in the end?"